


Dinner

by starsinger



Series: Family Ties [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Bones comes home to cooking. Family Ties Universe and all, don’t own them.





	Dinner

Two years in space again, and Bones’ stomach still complained on time. Jim had taken to domesticity like even Bones couldn’t believe. Okay, so he was already a neat freak, and some Klingon had taught him how to cook so that might have been why he was could do domestic. Bones looked around and saw a distinct lack of their daughter, Joanna. “Where’s Jo?” Bones asked.

“Nyota and Spock are keeping her, tonight. I thought we could have some alone time,” Jim said as he tasted the spaghetti sauce and threw something else in. The table was set nicely with candle light and a red rose in a vase. Jim had showered and shaved and was wearing black pants and a black shirt as casual really wasn’t easy on a Federation Starship unless you were a civilian. “Dinner will be in a few minutes,” Jim told him.

Bones took that as a hint as he went to his ablutions. A quick shave made him feel clean again as well as he changed into something less formal. He slipped back into the living room to find Jim pouring wine into glasses and sitting down. Jim knew how to make a great spaghetti sauce. He’d found a recipe by a 20th Century woman named Sue Geiger that beat everything they had ever tried. Traditional with just a bit of a kick that Tex-Mex was known for. Bones served them both from not only the spaghetti, but the salad and garlic bread as well.

Bones helped clean up. Which, granted, meant sending most of it to the recycler. Bones put his arm around Jim and kissed him. Jim leaned into the kiss before heading for the sofa. This was the routine for Jim. He always made a point to keep an ear tuned to the news in case there was something he needed to know. Bones gut tightened. Jim’s smell had changed just a little. It had taken on a more floral scent and his body was responding. He sat down next to Jim and got down to distracting Jim. This entailed putting his arm around him and kissing him. Jim laughed into his mouth as Bones invaded his mouth with his tongue. Jim hummed as Bones’ hands travelled down his body and reached under his shirt to play with him. Nothing was more intoxicating than Jim’s scent as Bones started nibbling at his neck sucking and leaving bruises here and there. Bones finally reached for the remote and turned the TV off. “Let’s move this to some place more comfortable,” he told his mate.

Wordlessly they padded into the bedroom where Bones practically tore Jim’s clothes off before his joined them on the floor. Jim lay on his back in front of him as Bones climbed onto the bed and hovered over him. Their faces inches apart as Jim smiled. Bones leaned in for a kiss again as Jim reached up and caressed Bones’ cock. Jim’s fingers were so light a fluttery that Bones moaned, his tongue tangling with Jim’s for dominance. He won as it darted around the cavity. Bones let himself lie full down on Jim, his arm crooked around the back of Jim’s head. Jim gasped as Bones broke the kiss and sucked at a nipple. Jim’s scent nagged at him, but he couldn’t quite put it together in his head he played with his mate.

Bones rolled off Jim and pushed him over onto his side and pushed a hand up into him. “You’re wet,” he told Jim. Jim trembled as Bones pushed his hand in and out a few times to make sure. “You want some of me tonight?” he asked.

“Yes,” Jim whispered as his body shuddered.

“Good,” he told him. Bones bit Jim’s neck and pushed himself into his mate’s body. Jim usually protested this treatment, but he’d just let him all night. Bones thrust into Jim’s body, instinctively aiming for Jim’s cervix maximum pleasure. Jim lifted his left leg up to give him more room. Bones’ long cock found the passage and thundered down it. He paused as his cock began to pulse and vibrate. Jim started humming in time to the vibrations and pushed down a little more. Bones closed his eyes as he felt the contractions of Jim’s insides on his cock. He suddenly couldn’t help it, he surged upward, hitting Jim’s cervix which bloomed open accepting the intrusion. Bones suddenly understood Jim’s scent and preparations tonight. Jim was ripe and was obeying his body’s demands for reproduction. Bones slid further into Jim’s body causing the younger man to start keening in time with his body’s demands.

Bones couldn’t stop himself as he started thrusting and vibrating faster and harder into Jim’s body. Suddenly, Jim froze around him as he came causing Bones to do the same. An insane amount of liquid seemed to be pouring from Bones’ cock as Jim leaned his head back against his mate. He made no move to remove himself and stop the insemination. Bones kissed Jim again. “Jim, we were on Earth a month ago for Dad’s funeral. You could have gotten another…” Bones couldn’t continue.

“I know, Bones,” Jim whispered. “I talked to Iyala while we were there as well as Mom,” Jim was talking about Eleanor, Bones’ Mom, not his own. “She told me I needed to renew the barrier soon, otherwise I would, for a lack of a better term, go into heat. I remember what that was like before I changed, and I wanted this experience. Also, Mom told me that they needed another boy born into the family. You were the last boy. All your cousins have had girls.”

“Well, Sarah is pregnant,” Bones told him.

“Yeah, it’s another girl,” Jim shivered as Bones’ cock ejaculated more semen into him. It also knew what was going on. Bones reached around and caressed Jim’s stomach. “This one will be a boy, and we’ll name him David,” Jim told him. Bones pulled him even closer and kissed him. Naming this baby after his father was a dream come true. He pumped into Jim’s body a few more times to make sure he was through before pulling out. He rolled back over and gathered Jim into his arms and thanked the universe for this man.


End file.
